


1. časť - David

by Bedisha



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: Slovenčina
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-12
Updated: 2020-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23117479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bedisha/pseuds/Bedisha





	1. časť - David

Takže milí priatelia, som Mia, mám 15 rokov a chodím na strednú školu v malom mestečku Ashland v štáte Oregon. 

Myslím si, že som priemernej postavy, po pravde, trošku zhodiť by neuškodilo. Mám dlhé gaštanovohnedé vlasy, modré oči a malý podľa mňa trošku "čapatý" nos. Ale vraj je milý no tak čo už s ním. Moje pery sú plné takže nad botoxom neuvažujem. A pravidelne vždy v lete sa mi na tvári objaví pár pieh, ktoré sa mi zatiaľ vždy darí prekryť kvalitným make upom. 

Moja najlepšia kamarátka sa volá April. Je štíhlejšej postavy, má prirodzene do červena sfarbené vlasy a snehobielu pokožku. Podľa mňa má veľmi súmernú tvár, zelené oči a trošku "orlí" noštek. Ale oproti môjmu nosu je asi každý nos tak trochu orlí. No ale dosť bolo okolkov, idem vám vyrozprávať čo sa nám a hlavne mne stalo toto leto...

Bol horúci letný večer a ja som sedela na ihrisku s April. Len tak sme sa rozprávali, riešili chalanov a rehotali sa na hlúpostiach. V tom dobehli na ihrisko nejakí chalani. Jeden z nich bol veľmi pekný. Vysoký, blond a v neposlednom rade aj vyšportovaný. Začali hrať basket a nás si nevšímali. Ale za to my sme si všímali ich. Hlavne toho blonďáčika samozrejme.

Po čase si dali pauzu a dali sa s nami do reči. Čaute ja som Tom -, toto je Kevin, Jim a David. David bol ten vysoky blonďák. Tom bol nižší svetlovlasý chalan s okuliarmi a maličkou nadváhou, Kevin bol dosť vysoķý čiernovlasý a tiež celkom atraktívny a Jim bol asi niekoho brat lebo pôsobil na mňa akoby bol od ostatných chalanov minimálne o dva roky mladší.

Netrvalo dlho a všimla som si že David po mne pokukuje. Stále sa nejak záhadne približoval a ani neviem ako sa to stalo, zrazu som mu sedela v lone. Hral sa mi s vlasmi a pozoroval každý kúsoček môjho tela. Bolo mi trochu trápne a tak som len pozerala do zeme a sem tam prehodila nejaké slovko...

Pomaly bolo 10 hodín a ja som vedela že tento večer sa nezadržatelne blíži ku koncu... Bolo mi z toho trochu aj smutno, ale čo sa dalo robiť... ked sme sa rozchádzali David mi niečo vtisol do dlane a pri tom sa uškrnul a žmurkol na mňa. Keď som otvorila dlaň, bol tam len nejaký listok na ktorom stálo: "Mia si nádherná, stretni sa so mnou." Bola som hotová. Hneď som to ukázala April a ako šiši sme sa držali za ruky a skackali od radosti. Bola som veľmi šťastná že mám takú úžasnú kamarátku ako je April. Vždy sa tešila so mnou, aj trpela so mnou... April bola skvelé dievča. Pravdou je že chalani až tak po nej nešli, ale jej duša bola čistá a to bolo podstatné. 

Na další deň som tam samozrejme bola presne o osemnástej, ale David nikde... Bolo už 18:15 a ja som sa sklamaná a ponížená zberala domov... V tom som ho zbadala... nebol však sám... bol zase s kamarátmi ako aj včera. Nechápala som to. Snažila som sa odísť ale David si ma všimol a dobehol za mnou: "Kde si sa vybrala kráska?" "Domov, oklamal si ma...""Neoklamal som ťa, Mia. Som predsa tu." "Áno to si. Ale aj so svojimi kamarátmi. Myslela som, že to má byť rande." "Ale veď je to rande. Asi sme sa zle pochopili. Nenapísal som, že prídem sám. Ale moje úmysly sú čisté Mia. Ostaň prosím." Keď sa pozrel na mna tými "psími" očami neodolala som. 

Celý čas sedel pri mne a ostatní chalani hrali basket. Držal ma za ruku a rozprávali sme sa. Keď v tom ostalo ticho... pomaličky sa naklonil ku mne a naše pery sa spojili... celým mojim telom prechádzalo zvláštne chvenie... pred tým som nikdy nic také necítila. Pravdou je že pred tým ma ešte žiadny chalan tak naozaj nepobozkal. Mala som už nejaké tie detské lásky ale toto bolo niečo iné. Cítila som sa tak úžasne ako nikdy pred tým. Skrátka - bola som v tom až po uši... jeho vôňa, jeho hlas a jeho dotyky boli pre mňa niečím neodolateľným... a jeho nežný detský pohľad... jeho tmavohnedé oči boli pre mna absolutne afrodiziakum. Kto to zažil vie o čom hovorím... pre mna to všetko bolo nové a nepoznané. Tak a to bolo naše prvé oficiálne rande... O desiatej sme sa všetci pobrali domov a mňa čakal další deň v škole. Chcela som už aby bolo zajtra. Aby som o všetkom mohla porozprávať April.


End file.
